Disappointing
by Shadows of the Fairies
Summary: After an encounter with a certain mercenary, Matthew has a little conversation with their newest member of the group... MatthewxLucius. Please R&R. (Bad summary x.x)


Shadow Angel: Meh fic to Miseri, since she whipped up that KxG ficcy for me. n.n :tackles Miseri: Thankies lots. ...:D It ish MatthewxLucius, a pairing Miseri thought up and is featured in her comic, Tentmates. ...:snaps fingers: Guy, disclaimer.

Guy:...:bounces in: Shadow doesn't own neither Fire Emblem nor anything related to it. ... Well...I'm hungry. :bounces away:

* * *

He smirked and removed the sword from the cavalier's corpse, impressed with his work. Ah, if Leila were here to see how he fought endlessly against those numerous cavaliers...She would truly be proud. 

"Psh, that joyous expression on your face. You believe you have done well? You had two caelin knights defending you. How could you feel prideful if you have barely done anything on your own, thief? ...Tell me. You only killed one measly cavalier, and one of them nearly killed you."

Matthew twitched and glared at the group's only mercenary, whom just joined in the midst of battle. But he _was_ telling the truth...

"I was fighting a good round of archers back there right before those cavaliers began to appear. I was weakened." He spoke with a snicker. "I would've done better, especially if my sword arm didn't get shot by one of those bloody Lausians."

"Pathetic. You confronted those archers without a healer beside you, without healing salve? Even the bravest of men wouldn't go without any source of healing. Did you believe you could exterminate them without the important healing necessities?"

He bowed his head, feeling a mixture of emotions--guilt, embarassment, and anger. He sighed and sheathed his blade, glaring once again at the redheaded man. "You'll see. There will soon be a day where I can fight a whole army of archers without much of a scratch on me."

"...Fine. We'll see if you happen to improve, even by a little. We'll see."

(o.x;)

"M-Matthew! Matthew!"

He grinned. "Guy." He turned to face him. "Is there anything you need?"

He pressed his fingers together, a blush spread across his face. "...about last night. I was kinda, err...wasn't ready for that fight? Just so you know, I-I was sparing with Lord Eliwood...so I was weak, okay? I lost that fight because we both fought hard, y'know, and I knew something was amiss, and then I remembered our scheduled duel..."

He sighed and leaned against the brick wall, that grin still fresh on his face. "Ahh, don't worry about it. It's not your fault, I mean, it was Lord Eliwood the one who wish to spar with you, am I correct...?"

"...U-Uhh, no..."

"Then it was your fault...I thought you would have remembered..." He stretched and a stood back up, flashing that insane grin at the young myrmidon. "Besides, you _do _want your debts to be cancelled, do you not...?"

"Ye-yes! Of course I do, but...I, i-its...!"

"I have made my point. You lost fair and square."

"No I didn't! I..."

"You shouldn't have agreed to spar with him."

"But Ma-Matthew...!"

"Shush."

He blinked. "...Shush? Don't shush me!"

Matthew nodded, still grinning. "Hey, it's okay. Okay? You don't owe me anything more than printed on this oathpaper here because of this loss, so rest easy."

Guy smiled with glee. "...Really? I don't owe you anything more than this?"

"Of course you don't."

Guy squealed and grabbed the thief's hands, a thankful expression on his youthful face. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much! Don't think I'll forget this! But next time, I will win. I _will _show you how much I've improved!"

"...We'll see."

He squealed once more and ran off to the tent they shared, and just happened to run by their newest member of the group.

"What a cheerful little guy." He smiled, causing the Kutolah boy to shudder.

"Ahh, Lucius. It's been a while..."

The golden-haired monk gasped and sharply turned around, startled by the sound of the thief's chirpy voice. He sighed of relief. "Yes it has, Matthew. How fare you?" He asked politely, taking a seat beside him.

"Well, I have been alright. Yourself?"

"Oh, I'm just fine." He smiled brightly. "After we reunited Lady Lyndis with his lord Marquess, I have been traveling the lands beside a...close friend of mine."

"Can I ask whom?" Matthew asked slyly. "...Is this person, perhaps...The love of your life?"

Lucius blushed deeply. "Oh...no, that's not...Lord Raven and I are only mere fr-"

"Raven...?" He asked, eyes widening. "You have devoted your life to that mercenary...?"

His blush deepened. "Oh, n-no! We're not...we are only..."

"Hn."

"...Wait, Matthew, do you...happen to have something against him...? The way you spoke...it was..."

"Of course not...! Why would I have any sort of grudge against him anyway, hahah..."

"Didn't he disappoint you earlier...?"

"...errr, I..."

"I watched the whole thing..." A tear came to his eye. "Forgive him, he is quite...err, hotheaded, should I say? It is only how is he acts...If he hurt you in anyway, I am sorry."

Matthew laughed heartily, well, for him, and smiled at the blond haired monk. "Hey, don't worry about it. He didn't hurt me, just got me a tad disappointed. Nothing to worry about."

Lucius frowned and edged closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder with an expression of forgiveness on his face. "...Forgive him, please..."

"Hey, of course I forgive him. If it's how he is, I don't think it should be something big enough to fear of."

_You don't understand, it is something to fear of...Once he finds out that you are..._ He gulped and layed his head on the same shoulder, his eyes closing. "Please, try to avoid him...He probably wouldn't wish to even be near you or..."

He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. "Don't worry, I'll be careful." He winked. "Besides, I wouldn't want to anger your lover..."

Lucius sighed and snuggled up closer to him, his eyes closing shut, for he wished to enjoy this tender, warm moment.

"Thank you, Matthew..."

* * *

Shadow Angel: n.n I hope you like, Miseri. Although I think Matty's a bit out of character...o.x; And it's...short. 

Lily: Review please! Or...I'll have you HUG BARTRE. O.OBeware the idiotic axefighter!


End file.
